This invention relates to a new dentifrice composition containing dicalcium phosphate dihydrate with an improved fluoride stability.
More particularly, this invention relates to a composition wherein small amounts of zinc salts are blended into dicalcium phosphate dihydrate powder to create a dicalcium phosphate dihydrate powder product which is more stable and which has a significantly higher fluoride stability.
More particularly, this invention relates to a dicalcium phosphate dihydrate based dentifrice which contains fluoride compounds wherein small amounts of a preferred zinc salt, zinc sodium tripolyphosphate salts, are blended into the dicalcium phosphate dihydrate powder to provide both a more stable dicalcium phosphate dihydrate and a significantly higher fluoride stability within the dentifrice.